Strawberry Love
by BiShoujoMiharu
Summary: Reviews please! Well, it's a oneshot about Zuko and Katara spending some time together with strawberries... If you just replace one word it's no longer a fanfic, but still, enjoy! I suck at summaries!


**Strawberry love**

_By: BiShoujoMiharu_

There they laid, on that beautiful big satin bed of theirs. He looked at her naked form beside him and smiled misleadingly. She raised an eyebrow at him and he grabbed something from the bowl beside her. "Say aaaah." He held a strawberry to her lips and she obediently opened her mouth, just enough for him to slide the strawberry onto her tongue. Her lips met each other once again and she chewed on the strawberry. Enjoying it's taste so much that she didn't even notice when he held another one above her chest.

He gently squeezed the strawberry and it's juice fell on the valley between her breasts. As she inhaled she felt the juice slipping all the way down to her bellybutton. He smirked when she looked up at him in surprise. Then she felt the juice slipping even further down her body and his smirk widened. "Now I'm all covered in juice..." She complained, with a hint of seduction in her voice. "I know." He paused for a moment, his gaze following the line of juice. "Want me to get it off for you?" He whispered teasingly into her ear. He always knew exactly which button to push, which she hated and loved at the same time. "Yes," She mumbled in defeat and averted her eyes slightly. "If you insist."

His tongue roamed over her lips, but left again before she could return the kiss and moved on to her neck. He nibbled and sucked at her skin, causing her to let out a small moan. "There's no juice there," She stated between gasps. She could feel his smirk widen against her skin. "Oh, sorry, my bad." He let his tongue slip over the skin of her neck for a second more before he moved to her breasts. He gently massaged one with his hand and the other with his tongue. He gently sucked and nibbled on her nipple. After a little while he switched and gave the other one the same attention. The smirk on his face still sustained as he listened to her soft moans. He placed a soft kiss on the valley between her breast and heard her gasp in surprise when he started removing the juice there with his tongue. Then another gasp followed when he started tracing the line of juice all the way down to her bellybutton. He let his tongue turn circles around her bellybutton.

After what seemed like ages to her, he finally trailed the line of juice again. He'd only moved about two inches and then he stopped again. He slipped his hand between her legs, placing it on her womanhood. She immediately parted her legs, to grant his further access. He decided to tease her a little and not move his hand. It didn't take long before he felt her move her body against his hand. Still she did not get what she desired, 'cause he simply removed his hand. When he suddenly made eye contact with her she felt the need to kick him between his legs, just to remove that ever sustaining smirk off his face. Suddenly his gaze softened a little and he gave her a gentle kiss on her bellybutton. He slowly trailed a line of kisses further down as he used his hands to part her legs some more. Then he gently caressed her clitoris with one of his fingers. He felt himself getting more and more aroused with every moan that slipped from her lips. He moved his finger further down and started probing at her canal with his finger. He slid his finger inside her and not long after slid in another one of his fingers while he listened to the sweet sounds of pleasure slipping from her lips. His fingers explored her thoroughly and he could feel her getting more eager to participate as his fingers took her. She arched her back and his fingers left her.

She looked disappointed at first, but that look quickly disappeared when his tongue replaced his fingers. He gently caressed her clitoris with one finger as he probed into her with his tongue. Her moans became heavier and her hands searched for him. When he realized it he moved up and gave her a little kiss. Then he noticed the smirk on her face and realized he'd fallen for her trap. "I'm not gonna let you have all the fun." Before he could respond in any way she pushed him off her and onto his back. She bended over him and kissed him fiercely. She didn't even wait for his lips to part and just pushed her tongue into his mouth. He passionately answered her kiss when she started to massage his tongue with hers. Then her hand reached for a strawberry and she broke their intense kiss. She let the strawberry fall onto his chest. "Oops!" She smirked and started tracing a line on his chest with her tongue towards the strawberry. Supposedly she was trying to catch the strawberry, but when she reached it she only pushed it further away with her tongue, further down his body.

When the strawberry reached his bellybutton she picked it up with her teeth and bit the top off. She placed what was left of the strawberry on top of his manhood. He looked at her, seemingly as aggravated as she had felt when he had teased her. His face quickly brightened up when she gently removed the strawberry. She wrapped her lips around the tip of his manhood and took the strawberry with her as she moved her head up. She ate the strawberry and licked her lips seductively. She smirked again when she saw the look on his face. Then she gently let her hands roam over every inch of his manhood. He moaned loudly and her smirk widened. Then she roamed over his manhood with the tip of her tongue. When she reached the tip of his manhood she turned circles with her tongue. He reached for her with his hands. She just ignored him and kept turning circles. "Please Katara, stop," He pleaded, admitting his defeat. This was what she'd been waiting for.

She moved her body up, bending over him and gave him a small kiss. He couldn't take much more and quickly rolled over on top of her. He positioned himself on top of her and without any warning he thrusted into her and they both let out loud moans. He buried his manhood completely into her and then pulled out of her, only to thrust into her once more. It didn't take long before they both reached their climax. He fell exhausted on top of her and she caressed his back as they both laid there panting. He gave her a small kiss on one of her breasts and reached out for something with his hand. He lifted himself up slightly and pressed a strawberry against her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and he bend down. He placed his lips on hers, taking the other end of the strawberry in his mouth. He bit through the flesh of the strawberry and ate it. When she was done eating her bit of it he kissed her again. A more gentle and tender kiss than before. He gently caressed her tongue with his and she answered his kiss.

--

**Disclaimer: I made up the story, I do not own the characters or the serie!!**


End file.
